Two Princess's And One Prince
by The Real Simba
Summary: What does Simba do when two beautiful girl cubs he meets fight over him to be Princess an his girlfriend. But do they actually like him for him, which one could it be that actually will fall in love with him? He must choose the girl he likes the most.


It was a bright beautiful day in the pridelands. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, antelope grazing, an flowers were blooming. It was a perfect summer day a cool breeze rushed through the grass. It wasn't too hot, an definitely not too cold. it was just right. Meanwhile a tan furred cub was wandering the savanah. Her best friend Nala had to take a bath so today she decided to walk on her own. It was quite sad that was her only friend, an when Nala couldn't hang out with her she felt so lonely an distant from everything.

The cub sighed resting her paws on her head in the grass. Why did the day have so boring an lonely? Today seemed too perfect to be alone. She could just spot all the other cubs out there playing an having fun, why couldn't she be one of those cubs? It was a shame that she had nobody to talk to when Nala wasn't around. ''I wish Nala was here...'' The poor tan cub stared hard at the ground closing her eyes hoping that would pass the time. Suddenly a loud rustling came from the grass awaking her.

''Who's there?'' There was no response from where the noise was coming from, just more rustling an movement. Yet nobody was there, she jerked her head looking back an forth to see where it could possibly be coming from. ''Hello-o-o? Who the hell is there?'' Kula became extremely irritated, an nervous. Maybe somebody was spying on her? But why? She felt very uncomfortable now. ''You better not be stalking me!'' The noised continued yet it was growing close now. Jerking to the left just as she turned her face smacked right into something warm an soft knocking her on her side, face first in the dirt. ''Hey watch wher-'' The words she were looking for was suddenly lost, speechless she became. It felt like she was being chocked an couldn't breath, yet in a good way. The realization hit her when she saw there was a golden furred male across from her. He had sparkling amber brown eyes, a white muzzle, a bright pink nose, an pearly pure white teeth.

He was amazing looking, she had to admit he was absolutely stunning. Gorgeous actually, never had she seen such a handesome boy cub like him before. He sure was lucky to be that good looking. Glancing over he could tell the female was distressed.

''I-I'm so sorry. It was my fault, I-I was just trying to hunt.'' The male apologized. Kula brushed herself off getting to her fours, staring dead into his eyes uncontrollably she didn't realize she was starstruck an grinning widly. It was like a trance she felt caught in an she liked it. ''I'ts okay haha, what were you hunting?'' She asked giggling. Confused cause there was nothing around to hunt.

''Oh, A butterfly.'' The golden male declared seeming rather proud of himself puffing out his musclar chest.

''Woww. Haha some prize that would be.'' Kula laughed sarcastically giggling. The male just stared at her awkwardly.

''So what's your name?'' Kula asked hoping he would want to talk longer before running off to do whatever it was he was hunting for. Thankfully he smiled so she knew he wanted to stay an keep her company.

''Oh uh, my name's Simba.'' Smiling he dazzled the female, she sighed gazing goofily awkstruck at him. She just couldn't get over how cute he was, an amazing those eyes were. Simba sure could tell she was taking a liking to him.

''That's a great name.'' Kula practically sang his name.

''Thanks. I like my name too.'' In that moment he didn't notice she was staring dead into his eyes.

''Not to be awkward or anything, but haha you got beautiful eyes. Just saying.'' Blushing all red, she tried hiding her face for a moment.

''Thank you, an you got pretty eyes too.'' Simba complimented back blushing a bit himself. He never was shy around girls, but for some reason he was blushing. Although he noticed she was too so it seemed ok. Kula giggled giddily at his coment about her eyes kicking her feet in the grass with her paws on each cheek laying staring up to him smiling. ''Haha aww thank you, but your eyes are way better.'' Kula smiled.

''So what's your name since you asked what mine was?''

''Kula.'' Wow what a pretty name he thought. Today must have beeen his lucky day. He didn't catch the butterfly, but he met a cute girl. ''Pretty name.'' The golden cub smiled making Kula giggle some more caushing her cheeks to flush red.

''So how come I never seen you around before?'' She asked.

''Well Cause I'm the Prince an not allowed to anywhere.. it sucks. My dad thinks something bad will happen if I leave the den.'' She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Did she hear him right? Did he say Prince?

''Did you say Prince?''

''Yeah haha I'm the son of King Mufasa so that makes me the Prince silly. You surprised?'' Kula stared at him in disbelife. Wow, the Prince of Pride rock. She was actually talkin to the Prince. An he was soooo cute she thought. He had to meet Nala, she could be awestruck. I mean all you had to do was just look at him an your breath would be swept away.

''Wow that's amazing! An I'm not surprised at all as cute as you are, I knew you had to be the Prince. But wow..bet you get to do whatever you want huh?'' Kula asked grinning.

''Nah, actually not really. I got is stupid responsibilitys, it's so boring. I can't ever have any fun with none of the cubs.'' Simba whined twirling his claw in the dirt looking up to see Kula's eyes match his.

''Aww well you gotta have some fun sometime.'' Kula smiled trying to cheer his spirit up.

''I wish I could , it's so stupid he thinks I'm gonna get in trouble all the time.'' The two cubs stared at each other in silence gazing till a noise was echoed in the distance.

''Kula!'' It called.

''Oh, uh well hey I gotta go.. it was nice talking to you. An meeting you. You should come see me again sometime I'll be around cutie. Bye!'' She smiled, grasping his paw tightly then letting loose running off across the fields. Simba sat there thinking, his cheeks flushed red by her comment of him being called cutie. What a strange yet good day. He couldn't wait to go home an tell his mom of his new friend. His first friend actually that was.


End file.
